Swift brightness
by Jayfeather rules
Summary: What if Swiftpaw had survived the dog attack, but hid injuries are so severe that he is forced to become Cinderpelt apprentice. Will he follow his heart and become mates with Brightpaw or will he decide to follow the warrior code and let Cloudtail have her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Swiftpaw scowled as he saw Cloudpaw becoming a warrior even though he had started his training before him. He glared at the newly named Cloudtail sheathing and unsheathing his claws. Then he glanced at Brightpaw smiling, he would never admit it to her, but he had a huge crush on her. "Come lets get all the apprentices together, I want to have a meeting in the apprentice den," he whispered in her ear and watched as she ran off. Then he headed to the apprentice den running into Thornpaw and Ashpaw along the way. " I'm calling a meeting in the apprentice den, and it's concerns all apprentices," he told them and continued on towards the apprentice den and was followed by Thornpaw and Ashpaw who shared a look of confusion. He looked sat down in his nest and smiled when Brightpaw came into the den followed by Ashpaw.

"Now, listen up, Bluestar has ignored us long enough, and it's time for her to notice us," Swiftpaw growled lashing his tail and pacing around.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Thornpaw asked curiously.

"By going after whatever is stealing our prey," Swiftpaw snarled turning to face them his eyes blazing.

"I don't know it sounds to dangerous," Ashpaw meowed.

"Well, then you don't have to go," Swiftpaw meowed.

"I agree with Ashpaw," Fernpaw meowed.

"Me too," Thornpaw meowed.

"Well, I think Swiftpaw has a point, so I'm going with him," Brightpaw meowed getting shockedglancesgf rom her brother, Thornpaw, and Ashpaw and Fernpaw.

"Good we'll leave at moon high," Swiftpaw meowed his eyes shining.

Brightpaw listened to the sounds of her sleeping den mates glancing over at Swiftpaw just in time to see him rise out of his nest.

"Come on let's go," Swiftpaw whispered slipping out of the apprentice den followed by Brightpaw. Then he led her across the camp making sure that Cloudtail hadn't noticed them before he led her into the dirt place tunnel. Soon they entered the forest and he led her to snake rocks. He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose against the scent, "Oh yuck," he muttered looking around. Then he heard a low growl and spun around to see three huge dogs blocking the way they had just come. "Run," he yowled fleeing towards snake rocks Brightpaw right behind. Then he slid to a stop his fur spiking up in fear when he realized that they were trapped. He turned to face the dogs feeling fear shoot through him when he saw one grab Brightpaw by her head and throw her across the clearing. 'I can't them touch Brightpaw again," he thought slashingsat the dogs. He felt one grab him by his tail and throw him into snake rocks causing him to black out.

Well how did you like this chapter and Swiftpaws injuries will be described in the second chapter I always thought that he should have survived and become Brightpaws mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Swiftpaw came in out of consciousness as he heard others talking he heard someone beside them and heard him talking to another warrior. "They're both alive, we have to get them to Cinderpelt," the warrior near him who he recognized as Fireheart meowed to another warrior. He felt himself picked up and felt pain explode through him and he lost consciousness again.

The next time he woke up he realized that he was in the medicine den and tried to twist around to see if Brightpaw was here as well. He saw her and felt sadness course through him when he saw the half of her face that was injured. It was all his fault, 'What was thinking?' he asked himself. Then he heard movement and felt Cinderpelt come stand right beside him.

"Thank Starclan your a wake, you've been out for a few days and everyone was afraid that you wouldn't make it," she told him her voice kind as she licked his ear. "I will tell everyone your awake, Brightpaw woke up earlier, but I gave her poppyseeds to make her sleep," she told him before going out of the medicine den.

Swiftpaw didn't have long to wait before a few cats came in he realized the cats as Longtail, Whitestorm, Sandstorm, Fireheart, and Bluestar. "They deserve their warrior names, Cinderpelts still not sure if she can make them survive this," he heard Fireheart meow to Bluestar.

"I, Bluestar, call my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have given their life in service of their clan and I commend them as warriors in their turn. She will be know as Lostface and he will be known as Shatteredheart, so that every cat knows what Starclan did to take them from us," Bluestar growled.

"But what if they live?" Fireheart asked.

"Then Starclan will see what they did to us," Bluestar hissed

'Why did Bluestar change my name?' Shatteredheart thought before falling back into unconsciousness.

Sorry I know it's short again and now I will describe Swiftpaws injuries he has a crooked tail, a twisted paw and a scar on his shoulder that will give him a permanent limp, the left side of his face looks like it has been smashed in and he is now blind in his left eye. I also realize that it was Cloudpaw who questioned Bluestar, but Brightpaw and Cloudpaw will be mates and I'll make up a character for Cloudpaw to fall in love with the cat I create.


End file.
